


An Average Gith

by brightephemera



Series: No Identification Provided [8]
Category: Planescape: Torment
Genre: Gen, Githzerai, Inappropriate questions, Silly, gith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Annah asks Dak'kon a burning question about the People.
Relationships: Annah-of-the-Shadows & Dak'kon the Pariah
Series: No Identification Provided [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474778
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	An Average Gith

“Are yeh normal?”

Dak’kon looked up from the boot he was repairing. “What?”

“Fer a gith. Are yeh normal.”

Dak’kon looked haunted.

Annah rolled her eyes. “Donnae get philosophical. What I’m asking is, do yeh normally have hair?”

Dak’kon stared at her.

“’Tis a natural question,” bristled Annah.

“Some,” said Dak’kon. Before Annah could argue he added, “Some of the People have hair.”

“But not yeh.” She nodded. Then looked thoughtful. “‘Normal’ wouldnae be the word, now would it.”


End file.
